


Stitched Up Tight, Can't Shake Free

by m4jor3tt3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4jor3tt3/pseuds/m4jor3tt3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, alternatively, I wrote porn for the sake of writing porn.</p>
<p>When Finn gets stuck with chores around the Resistance base, Poe decides to lend him a helping hand.</p>
<p>Title from "Love is the Drug" by Roxy Music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitched Up Tight, Can't Shake Free

If anyone asked him, Finn would most likely call Poe his closest friend. He gave him a name, was kind to him, was one of the first people to show him true affection and make him feel like more than just a cog in a machine. He looked up to him, envied his passion for his cause and his bravery.

He also made him very, very, angry.

Part of it came from his looks. Finn had never paid much attention to the appearances of those around him, but in fleeing from the First Order he found himself looking at the world in a different light, a light that shined particularly brightly on Poe. His curly dark hair that appeared to be slightly grey on the sides depending on the light; his suntanned, glowing skin; his bright eyes shaded by thick, black lashes. Though he and Finn were the same height, Poe was much thinner, his features much more delicate than Finn's. His hands were strong but soft, his legs long. The sharpest of his features had to be his nose, which, despite its prominence in his face, still became smooth and soft. His smile he a certain brightness to it that Finn couldn't quite place, nor had he ever seen it before in his life. It was a big smile, all goofy teeth lips spread wide, a smile that was genuine no matter what.

(Speaking of his mouth, he also does this one thing that Finn always happens to spot, where he bites his lip and holds it in his mouth and it slowly slips out from beneath his teeth and he drops his eyes to the ground and just thinking about it ties his insides into knots.)

Another part came from his attitude. Sure, Poe was a very kind person, willing to throw himself in the line of fire to protect anyone, whether it be his closest friend or a complete stranger. But at the same time, he held an air of arrogance, of overbearing pride, that if he didn't mask with bad jokes or his overall fairly sweet nature, would become unbearable to those around him. It was his way of speaking that often sounded cocky, or the way he held himself, the way he folded his arms across his chest, or leaned shoulder-first into a nearby wall while having a conversation, or his well-known smirk that would tug at the corner of his mouth, just barely revealing his teeth which he would often quickly swipe his tongue over.

(And also the lip biting.)

There was also the fact that Poe was almost the polar opposite of Finn. Where Finn was systematic and reserved, Poe was spontaneous and wild. His ability to walk into a room and instantly charm everyone in there was astounding, or how he could say three words to just about anyone and they would practically be swept off their feet and completely lose their train of thought.

Regardless of reason, everything that was Poe- his behavior, his habits, his eyes, his hands, his laugh- seemed to thrown Finn for a loop, and whenever he saw him, something inside him began to twist and ache.

*****

"I'm telling you, she's got a thing for you."

"Oh, shut up."

They were in the Resistance armory, a small shed connected to the war room by a heavy steel door. Having been assigned to the Resistance's ground and sharpshooter team, one of Finn's duties was to take inventory, clean, and repair the many firearms and other weapons they had acquired since the Resistance had formed. Normally, this task was menial and boring, but today, Poe had offered his services and company to him ("Between you and me," he had whispered as they made their way to the shed. "I just wanted to get out of another lecture on proper X-Wing care. That bastard doesn't know what he's talking about, I know how to fly my baby.") There were a few benches in the shed, surrounded by shelves upon shelves filled with more kinds of blasters than most could name, with the exception of Finn, who had been tested on the many different blaster types several times at a young age. Finn was sitting on one of those benches, carefully disassembling a small pistol-like weapon in order to clean it, and Poe was on his knees in front of a shelf, eyes darting from the shelf, to a data pad in his hand, and occasionally, to Finn.

"Have you seen the way she looks at you?" Poe laughed, tapping out a number on the data pad before looking back up at the shelf to count out how many of another blaster they had on hand.

"Rey's just a friend, you know that," Finn said, finding himself smiling slightly as he tenderly wiped away dust and residue from the inner workings of the gun he had beside him.

"I'm just sayin', I don't look at my friends that way."

Finn paused for a moment, biting his lip and glancing over at Poe. He was focused on the work Finn had given him, sitting back on his heels. His hair was hanging in his face- he had showered just before they came here and it hadn't completely dried yet, causing it to curl up at the back of his neck and on his forehead. He was wearing his flight jacket, torn and battered from constant wear, with black pants and a dark green shirt, and black boots. His hands worked slowly and deliberately over the data pad, making sure every number was correct before moving onto the next item, long fingers hovering just above the screen. Occasionally, he'd run a hand through his hair, or gently bite down on his bottom lip, eyes half lidded. Finn swallowed. "I can tell you're joking."

"Oh yeah, smart guy?" Poe asked, resting the data pad in his lap to look over at Finn, who had begun to piece the blaster back together again. He had one eyebrow arched, and the corner of his mouth was turned up in a smirk. Finn's chest tightened. He cleared his throat. "Um..."

Poe licked his lips quickly then chuckled again, shaking his head before looking back down at his work. "I am joking, buddy, don't worry," he said lightly, smirk fading into a soft smile. Finn bit down on the inside of his cheek before turning his attention back to the gun in his hand. It was quiet, the only sound being the gentle tap of Poe's fingers on the data pad, and the clicking of mechanical bits back into their places.

"Even about the last part," Poe said after a while, breaking the silence. Finn looked up again, having finished reassembling the blaster. "What do you mean?"

Poe didn't bother looking up, shrugging one shoulder. "I said 'I don't look at my friends that way.'"

"I'm... still a little lost."

Poe smiled slyly, shaking his head. "I'll just say that you look a lot better in my jacket than I do." He glanced over at Finn briefly, bottom lip disappearing between his teeth again. Finn's grip on the gun tightened, and he shifted in his seat slightly before making sure the gun was back in working order. He looked up again when he saw Poe stand, stretching his arms above his head, making a sound that made Finn's head spin. He watched as Poe shrugged off the jacket and rolled his shoulder, muscles shifting beneath the fabric of his shirt. He tossed the jacket unceremoniously onto the bench beside Finn before walking over to the shelf next to him, sitting on the edge of the bench.

He had his back to him, and he smelled like soap and clean water. He was bent over the data pad, humming softly as he took stock. Finn would glance over at him occasionally, flipping the safety on the blaster off and on repeatedly with his thumb before remembering what he was doing. "Can you put this back up on the top there with the rest of the pistols?" He asked quietly. Poe hummed in response, then turned halfway around to take the weapon, his hand brushing over Finn's and his eyes down.

And then he paused. His fingers hovered over Finn's hand, then gently trailed down to his wrist; Finn shivered. Poe looked up, meeting his eyes, and Finn could've sworn he felt his heart stop. Those deep, sunset colored eyes were darkened slightly- Finn assumed it was due to the low lighting in the room- and his tongue poked out and swiped over his lips. Finn suddenly became hyper aware of how close Poe was to him, their knees bumping together, Poe's warm breath dancing over his skin. Poe's eyes darted down briefly, then he met his gaze again. "Can I try something?" He whispered after a moment, Finn placing the gun back in his lap. He nodded slightly, goosebumps rising up on his arms. He saw Poe swallow, then slowly close his eyes as he leaned closer, closing the gap between them.

Poe's lips were chapped, and tasted slightly like cigarettes. He was gentle, the kiss feeling feather light against Finn's mouth. His eyes were wide for a moment, then slowly slipped shut, taking a deep breath through his nose. He found himself chasing after Poe's lips as he pulled back for a moment, eyes fluttering open. Poe's eyes were still closed when he looked up at him, his cheeks flushed pink. "Was that okay?" He whispered, eyes opening just slightly. Finn nodded again, finding himself at a loss for words. They sat quietly again, noses just barely touching, Poe's eyes glued to Finn's mouth. Finn licked his lips, then swallowed and met Poe's eyes. "Can we do it again?" Poe nodded almost violently, then abandoned the data pad, letting it clutter to the ground in favor of using his hands to grab Finn's face to crash their lips together.

This time, the kiss was sloppy, all over the place, hungry. Finn's hands went to Poe's waist, the blaster still in his hand. He felt how Poe moved against him, the press of his chest to his, how his lips shifted, and tried to replicate his motions. He tilted his head, then found at this particular angle he could feel the brush of Poe's teeth against his lip, which made his breath hitch. The fingers of his open hand clenched his shirt, the material rucking up slightly and uncovering the small of his back. Poe's hands slid to the back of his neck as he pressed closer; Finn could feel his tongue drag across his bottom lip, the soft thump thump thump of his heartbeat against his chest. “Can I try something else?” He whispered against his mouth. Finn nodded shakily, whining as Poe pulled away from his lips.

He was all hot mouth and rough teeth up his jaw, stopping at the junction of his jaw and neck to bite softly at his skin. Finn’s breath caught in his throat, Poe moved his hands from Finn’s neck to slide up his shirt, thin fingers playing up his stomach and chest. His mouth moved from his jaw to his neck, and Finn’s hand left Poe’s waist, draping one arm- including the hand that still gripped the blaster tightly- lazily over his shoulder while the other pressed into the bench to keep himself steady. Poe’s hands left Finn’s chest, trailing down to hook his fingers through Finn’s belt loops. He pulled back from his neck to attack his mouth once again, teeth sinking down onto his bottom lip to suck it into his mouth.

There was a heavy rap at the door; Finn pulled himself away reluctantly, flushed and eyes wide as he looked over to the door. “How’s it goin’ in there?” A voice called, muffled through the steel. Finn looked back at Poe, who was smirking, lips red and shining. He held one finger up to his lips, eyes half lidded as he glanced down to see the gun still in Finn’s hand.

“Um…” Finn called back, watching as Poe carefully took his hand and then, to his surprise, run his tongue along the barrel of the blaster. “Should be done soon, sir.” His stomach twisted as Poe’s mouth wrapped around the end of the barrel, dark eyes opening and finding Finn’s. Poe was silent, and seemed to be smirking again as Finn nervously listened for any other sounds from outside the door. After it was quiet for a minute, Finn sighed loudly; Poe pulled away from the blaster with a soft pop, shaking his head. “You should clean that again. Tastes like shit,” he muttered, leaning in to kiss him briefly before slipping off of the bench and settling himself between Finn’s knees. “How long do you think before he comes back around?”

“Poe, I-”

“You’re right, doesn’t matter,” Poe said dismissively, looking up at Finn with one eyebrow raised. “You alright?”

Finn had to think about it for a moment. He was hard in his pants, which Poe’s hands were poised to undo, eyes shining up at him and worrying his lip between his teeth. His eyebrow was still raised, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. Finn swallowed, thinking for a moment, before finally nodding. “I’ve never-”

“I figured,” Poe murmured, pushing up the hem of Finn’s shirt slightly and pressing a soft kiss to his stomach before popping open the button at the front of his pants. “Just tell me to stop if you need to, alright? Promise I won't get mad.” He looked up at him through his lashes, smiling slightly as he carefully and gently removed him from his pants. “Oh, and could you do me a favor?”

“W-what?”

“Start counting.”

“What- _oh_ -”

Poe's mouth was hot and wet and overwhelming. His tongue swiped over the head of his cock slowly and deliberately, eyes closed as the gun finally slipped from Finn’s grasp with an undignified clatter. Finn’s breath caught in his throat, every muscle in his body seeming to tense up as Poe’s lips, red and gleaming, stretched around the head of his cock. He dipped his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks before pulling off with a soft pop. “You still with me, buddy? You’re awful quiet.” Poe murmured, one hand going to rest on Finn’s knee and the other winding around Finn’s cock. Finn choked out a small sound, the only sound he could muster, and Poe laughed softly, slowly pumping his hand. “Don’t forget to count.” Finn swallowed hard as Poe began to move his hand, then swallowed a groan as he felt the heat of his mouth return. “One, two, ah-”

Poe moved his hand in time with his mouth, looking up at Finn through his eyelashes and smirking around his cock. He pulled away once again to run his tongue along the underside of his cock, then sunk down over the tip again. “Three- ha- four, five…” He felt Poe cough slightly as he dipped his head further, nose nearly hitting Finn’s stomach then recover, eyes closing again. As the fingers of one hand wrapped around the edge of the bench, the other flew to the back of Poe’s head, gripping a handful of his hair. “S-six, seven- Gods, _Poe_ -”

Poe!”

Finn threw his head back with a loud groan, yanking Poe’s hair as his back arched, hips stuttering as he came. Poe slowed his hand and head, easing Finn through his orgasm, closing his eyes as he swallowed hard. He pulled back after a moment, spit dribbling down his chin as he caught his breath. He sat back on his heels, eyes closed as he wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand before finding himself chuckling softly. “Almost thought you were going to make it to ten, there,” he said, reaching over to grab a rag Finn had been using to clean blasters to clean up any stray cum before tucking him back into his pants.

Finn pulled in a deep breath, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand as his shoulders slumped down. “That was…”

“Overwhelming?” Poe asked, smiling up at him as he leaned his head down against the side of Finn’s leg.

“Unexpected. But overwhelming, too.”

“You doing okay?”

“I… yeah.”

“Good,” Poe said, getting to his feet and resting one hand on Finn’s shoulder as he leaned down to kiss him once again. His earlier taste of cigarettes and soap had been masked by salt and sweat, and his motions were gentle. Finn kissed him back slowly, reaching up to rest his hand on the small of Poe’s back. Poe pulled away for a moment but kept close, leaning in to whisper against Finn’s ear:

“Because you’re going to repay me tonight.”


End file.
